I want you to want me
by Kamala1
Summary: Après une déception amoureuse, Lily décide de partir un an au Canada pour se "changer d'air". James, en apprendant la nouvelle, est désespéré. Il décide de tout laisser derrière lui pour un billet pour le Canada.
1. Elle part

**Titre de la fic **: I want you to want me

**Spoiler:** les 7 tomes de Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part quelques personnages que j'ai inventés.

**Note : ** Je mets cette fic à l'essai, je n'ai écrit qu'un chapitre et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner (je n'ai pas encore prévu de suite…). Mes autres fics sont un peu en hiatus en ce moment car je suis en manque d'inspiration (et je n'ai pas le courage de traduire en ce moment).

xxx

**Chapitre 1 : Elle part.**

« - Alors comme ça tu t'en vas ? »

Lily sursauta et se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre. C'était Eustache, son cousin. Il avait dit ces mots un peu surpris, un peu choqué. C'est vrai qu'il était dur d'imaginer que Lily, si attachée à sa famille, à ses racines, son école, ses amies, pouvait soudainement décider de partir à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait réussi à prendre une telle décision.

'_Suis-je désespérée à ce point ?_'

« - Bonjour Eustache. » soupira-t-elle. « Je vais bien, merci de me le demander. Et toi ? »

Son cousin secoua la tête et se rapprocha d'elle.

« - Je vais bien, mais toi… tu es sûre que ? »

Lily éclata de rire.

« - Mais enfin Eustache, je pars seulement un an au Canada pour mes études ! Arrête de croire que je suis tombée sur la tête ! »

Eustache fit une moue sceptique et s'assit sur son lit. Il la regarda quelques minutes ranger ses affaires dans sa valise, silencieux. Lily grogna intérieurement. S'il restait là, elle ne pourrait pas rassembler tout son matériel de sorcellerie car il ignorait qu'elle était sorcière. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui dire de partir, ça faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« - Ca fait combien de temps, au fait que tu es arrivé ? »

« - Un petit quart d'heure. »

« - Tes sœurs sont avec toi ? »

« - Dahlia et Poppy sont là aussi. »

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Lily.

« - C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ne sont-elles pas venues me dire bonjour ? »

« - Ta mère nous a annoncé que tu partais alors Anémone, tu sais comme elle est sensible, s'est mise à pleurer et elles se sont toutes échinées à la consoler. Moi je me suis éclipsé. »

Le sourire de Lily s'était effacé. Ils allaient lui manquer à elle aussi mais… une occasion comme celle-ci ne s'offre pas tous les jours…

« - Et Arnold ? »

« - Je suis là ! » claironna une voix à la porte.

Lily courut embrasser son autre cousin de seize ans. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et devait bien faire à présent dix centimètres de plus qu'elle.

« - Tu vas arrêter de grandir, oui ? » grogna-t-elle tandis que ses deux cousins riaient. « Non mais c'est vrai, tu ne pourrais pas suivre l'exemple d'Eustache ? Lui au moins fait la même taille que moi ! »

« - Mouais. » grogna Eustache avec une moue vexée. « Et je suis la plus petit des gars de la classe ! »

« - Ouais mais du moment que ça ne dérange pas Emma, c'est ça l'important. »

Emma était la petite amie d'Eustache depuis deux ans et le jeune homme leur avait même dit une fois qu'il comptait l'épouser à la fin de ses études.

« - Je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir depuis aussi longtemps avec la même fille ! » lui dit Arnold l'air totalement dépassé.

« - Et moi je me demande comment tu fais pour sortir avec dix filles en même pas deux ans… »

« - Je me lasse vite. » dit Arnold en haussant les épaules. « Et j'ai envie de profiter de la vie. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « mais regardez moi ce Don Juan en herbe ! » tandis qu'Eustache secouait la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« - Le jour où tu tomberas amoureux, mec, tu verras que ça vaut dix fois mieux que les relations superficielles que tu entretiens jusqu'à maintenant avec les filles. »

Mais avant qu'Arnold n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Eustache, leurs deux petites sœurs, Anémone et Bégonia, douze ans et quatorze ans débarquèrent dans la chambre. La plus petite, qui avait encore les yeux tout rouges sauta au cou de Lily tandis que Bégonia levait les yeux au ciel en guise de découragement (« mais quand est-ce qu'elle va grandir, celle-là ? »).

« - Dis Lily, tu vas vraiment partir ? » demanda Anémone d'une voix plaintive.

« - Oui, mais je ne pars que pour un an. » lui répondit Lily d'une voix calme. « Et vous pourrez venir me voir pendant les fêtes… »

« - Tu ne rentres pas pendant les fêtes ? » l'interrompit Bégonia, les sourcils froncés.

Lily, Anémone toujours accrochée à son cou, secoua la tête.

« - Je ne sais pas encore, comme le billet d'avion pour le Canada est déjà très cher, je ne sais pas si je pourrai me payer le luxe de faire des allers retours. »

Puis elle regarda tour à tour les visages un peu moroses qui l'entouraient.

« - Mais enfin ! Ca fait six ans que je suis en pension, vous devriez avoir l'habitude de me voir qu'une fois par an ! »

« - Oui, mais là c'est pas la même chose. » gémit Anémone.

« - Avant, on savait que tu n'étais pas bien loin de nous. » ajouta Bégonia.

« - Et on savait que tu pourrais rappliquer aussitôt s'il y avait le moindre problème. » répliqua Arnold.

Lily éclata de rire.

« - Mais s'il y a un problème vraiment grave, je reviendrai ! »

Elle vit avec horreur qu'Eustache allait aussi ouvrir la bouche et elle se dit pendant une fraction de seconde que jamais elle n'arriverait à s'en sortir. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment-là que ses deux autres cousines, les filles de la sœur de sa mère (les quatre premiers étant les enfants du frère de son père), Dahlia et Poppy firent leur apparition. Bégonia réussit à décrocher Anémone du cou de Lily (« tu n'as pas honte, à douze ans ? ») pour que Dahlia puisse l'embrasser.

« - Bonjour ma grande » lui dit la jeune femme qui avait le même âge que Pétunia, la sœur aînée de Lily. « Alors comme ça tu pars au Canada ? »

Lily acquiesça, se disant que décidément, on lui posait beaucoup la même question aujourd'hui.

« - C'est chouette ça ! » s'exclama Dahlia en guise de réponse.

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres de Lily : enfin quelqu'un qui changeait de discours.

« - Tu vas vivre une chic expérience ! Tu y vas pour améliorer ton français ? »

« - Oui, entre autre… »

« - J'ai des amies qui ont fait la même chose que toi, quand elles sont rentrées au bout d'un an, en plus elles étaient bilingues mais en plus elles avaient plein de choses à raconter tellement elles avaient vécu des expériences inédites. Tu as raison de te lancer maintenant car après, avec la fac et tout tu n'auras sûrement plus le temps. »

Lily acquiesça encore une fois, un peu étourdie pour parler. Poppy, qui elle avait le même âge que Lily et Eustache, poussa un peu Dahlia sur le côté.

« - Tu m'excuseras, grande sœur, mais j'aimerais moi aussi dire bonjour à ma cousine. »

Dahlia leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres et les laissa entre eux pour rejoindre un peu Pétunia.

« - Elle veut me parler un peu de son fiancé, Vernon. » leur dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

« - Ca veut dire que tu es partie pour l'écouter pendant trois heures. » marmonna Lily.

Dahlia haussa les épaules en riant et s'éclipsa. Bégonia en profita pour se jeter sur elle et lui poser plein de questions tandis qu'Anémone s'était assise, boudeuse sur le lit de Lily, regardant, l'air morne, la valise ouverte de sa cousine. Arnold se mit un peu à charrier sa plus petite sœur.

« - Alors, la miss, on fait du boudin ? »

Anémone répondit par un grognement inaudible.

« - On veut faire les grandes en sortant avec un garçon, mais on fait encore le bébé ? »

La petite le fusilla du regard et sortit de la pièce. Trop content de l'embêter un peu, Arnold la suivit. Bégonia s'interrompit dans son interrogatoire et regarda son frère sortir avec inquiétude.

« - Attends, je vais te laisser Lily car quand Arnold se met à taquiner Anémone, ça finit toujours par une crise. »

Et la jeune fille de quatorze ans se précipita à la poursuite de son frère et de sa sœur. Lily sourit, amusée et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que Poppy et Eustache dans la pièce et ces deux là la regardaient un peu trop fixement à son goût.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tâche noire sur le nez ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Les deux secouèrent la tête.

« - Bien, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Poppy, sans répondre, se dirigea vers la porte et la referma.

« - Bon, maintenant que l'on n'est plus que tous les trois, dis-nous ce qui se passe. » dit-elle avec fermeté.

Lily la regarda, abasourdie et essaya de quémander muettement de l'aide auprès d'Eustache mais celui-ci resta impassible.

« - Ecoute Lily, ce n'est pas ton genre. » dit-il avec sérieux (ce qui était rare chez lui et ça inquiétait davantage Lily). « Tu n'as jamais aimé l'aventure, tu as toujours refusé de faire un voyage sans ta famille ni tes amies, même pour passer une journée à Londres ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« - Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. » insista Poppy.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle regarda Poppy puis Eustache qui la fixaient toujours et elle baissa les bras, désarmée. Elle avait beau se défendre, leur dire que tout allait bien, ils avaient vu juste, et elle aura beau se débattre, ils continueraient à insister pour connaître la vérité. Elle les connaissait. Ils étaient tenaces et têtus, malheureusement c'était de famille. Lily ferma les yeux et soupira, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« - J'ai… j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pendant un temps pour faire un peu le vide dans mon esprit et me rafraîchir les idées. » murmura-t-elle.

Poppy vint s'asseoir près d'elle et Eustache s'installa de l'autre côté.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta-t-elle.

Lily laissa échapper un gémissement et se cacha la tête dans son oreiller.

« - J'ai besoin d'oublier quelqu'un. » dit-elle, la voix étouffée.

« - Un garçon ? » demanda Eustache.

« - Non, une fille ! » répondit Poppy en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il était stupide. « Bien sûr que c'est un garçon ! »

« - Bon, on ne sait jamais… » répliqua Eustache en haussant les épaules.

« - Oui, c'est un garçon. » murmura Lily, la voix toujours voilée par son oreiller.

« - James, je suppose ? » dirent les deux cousins en chœur.

Lily se redressa brusquement.

« - Comment vous savez ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle alarmée.

Eustache et Poppy échangèrent un regard complice.

« - Peut-être parce que tu nous parles de lui depuis que tu es entrée dans cette pension ? » commença Poppy.

« - Et qu'on a entendu le même refrain chaque été. » ajouta Eustache.

« - Non, pas exactement le même refrain. » le coupa Poppy. « au début, quand elle avait onze ans, c'était '_Oh qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Vous croyez que je pourrai lui plaire ?_' et du jour au lendemain elle a commencé à dire '_qu'est-ce que je le déteste ! Et dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui ! Il est si agaçant !_' puis, enfin, depuis quelques mois, quand on lui demande ce qu'il en advient, elle nous répond '_Oh, James ? J'en suis complètement indifférente à présent_…' »

« - Mais on se disait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. » en conclu Eustache, victorieux.

Lily les regarda tour à tour l'air ahuri.

« - Vous vous souvenez de tout ça ? » leur demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« - Et oui. » répondit Eustache. « On retient tout ce que dit notre cousine préférée. »

« - Mais à présent, on aimerait bien que tu nous éclaires un peu plus sur cette histoire. »

Lily ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« - Très bien, je vais vous expliquer tout depuis le début. »

Poppy et Eustache s'assirent en tailleur sur le lit et attrapèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite chacun un coussin qu'ils entourèrent de leur bras pour pouvoir caler leur menton dessus.

« - On est toute ouïe. »

Lily leur adressa un sourire crispé et commença son récit.

« - Voilà, en première année, j'étais amoureuse de James, mais je n'ai jamais rien osé lui dire. Je le regardais de loin, discutais de temps en temps avec lui, il me faisait pas mal rire avec ses blagues et, enfin bref, on s'entendait bien à cette époque. Mais l'année d'après, je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais et il a réagi assez bêtement. »

« - A douze ans, les garçons sont assez bêtes. » lui dit Poppy. « Ils sont moins mâtures que les filles et… »

« - Oui, mais à l'époque je n'étais pas sensée le savoir, j'avais moi même douze ans et ça m'a fait assez mal quand il s'est moqué de moi et s'est mis à me taquiner. Je lui avais confié quelque chose qui m'importait vraiment et lui l'a pris à la légère, comme si c'était futile juste… »

« - D'un autre côté, à douze ans, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'était l'amour… » lui dit Eustache.

« - Oui, mais vous allez me laisser finir ou pas ? » leur demanda Lily.

Ses deux cousins lui firent signe qu'ils se taisaient et Lily reprit.

« - Je me suis mise à le détester, à l'éviter, à me bagarrer avec lui. Mais dans le fond, je sentais bien, par moment, que j'étais encore amoureuse de lui. Puis à quinze ans, il s'est mis à me draguer, à même me harceler. »

« - Mais c'est bien ça, si tu étais amoureuse de lui, pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité ? » s'exclama Poppy.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Il n'avait pas l'air sérieux… et tu aurais vu comment il me le demandait ! Avec tellement d'arrogance et de suffisance ! Je ne le croyais pas, à chaque fois qu'il faisait des sous entendu, il me faisait encore plus mal. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'enfonçait en sachant très bien que j'étais amoureuse de lui et ça faisait que je le détestais encore plus. Alors je l'ai giflé, lui ait hurlé dessus, repoussé… »

« - Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il était peut-être sincère ? » lui demanda Eustache.

« - Je ne sais pas, même aujourd'hui je doute qu'il l'eu été. »

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas pris entre quatre yeux pour mettre les choses au clair ? » ajouta Poppy.

« - Faut croire que j'étais trop fière… ou au contraire trop timide. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas réussi. Puis l'année dernière, il s'est calmé, j'en étais ravie au début… puis je me suis aperçue qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à moi, qu'il m'ignorait même. J'ai cru que jamais je ne souffrirais autant… jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à sortir avec une fille. »

« - Et zut ! » jura Poppy entre ses dents.

« - Mais tu es sûre que c'est du sérieux ? » ajouta Eustache.

« - Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont encore ensemble, ça va faire huit mois que leur relation dure… ils se seraient même installés ensemble. »

« - Et re zut. » murmura Poppy.

« - Le pire, » ajouta Lily, « c'est que sa copine, je n'arrive même pas à la mépriser ! Ce n'est pas une blonde sans cervelle, une petit nunuche à qui on a envie de donner des coups de pieds aux fesses ni une bimbo qui aime s'afficher au bras de James. C'est une fille sérieuse, intelligente, sérieuse, avec qui j'avais déjà eu des conversations intéressantes dans le passé, sérieuse… je n'ai aucune raison de la détester ! Le pire c'est qu'elle vient encore me voir de temps en temps pour parler de choses et d'autres et je ne peux même pas l'envoyer promener ! Si vous saviez comment je dois me contenir, cacher tout ce que je ressens à longueur de temps ! »

« - Oh ma Lily ! » dit Poppy, émue, en prenant sa cousine dans les bras.

Lily se mit à sangloter.

« - Tu comprends, j'ai trop mal, il faut vraiment que je l'oublie ! »

Poppy se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en disant qu'elle comprenait. Eustache, lui, demeurait pensif.

« - Mais… » finit-il par dire. « Depuis tes douze ans, tu ne t'es jamais déclarée à nouveau ? »

Lily fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« - Non, de toute façon aujourd'hui c'est trop tard ! » gémit-elle.

Eustache allait ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Poppy l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main. Le jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il n'ajouterai rien et ils se mirent à réconforter Lily. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille s'était endormie et les deux cousins sortirent de la chambre à pas de loup.

« - Cette histoire est vraiment tragique. » murmura Poppy. « Mais aussi tellement romantique ! »

« - Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour elle ? » demanda Eustache. « Elle s'est persuadée qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle alors que si ça tombe, il y a encore un espoir… »

Poppy secoua la tête.

« - Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On ne le connaît pas. Ses amies pourraient peut-être faire quelque chose mais, visiblement, il n'y a aucun moyen de les contacter ! Lily n'a pas leurs numéros de téléphone, ni leur adresse ! Il y avait bien ce Rogue qui n'habite pas loin, mais ça doit faire plus de deux ans qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole… et le peu que j'ai vu de lui ne me donne pas vraiment envie de m'approcher, je dois avouer qu'il a un air qui me fait un peu peur… »

Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent les bras.

« - Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'un miracle arrive. » en conclut Eustache.

Poppy hocha vigoureusement la tête (« Oh oui ! ») et ils allèrent rejoindre une Bégonia qui essayait désespérément de retenir une Anémone qui voulait visiblement arracher les yeux à un Arnold hilare.

xxx

« - Alors, comme ça, tu pars ? »

Lily poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux vers ses trois meilleures amies, Melissa, la brune, Alicia, la blonde, et Severina, la blonde virant au roux.

« - Tout le monde a ces mots-là à la bouche ou quoi en ce moment ? » dit-elle éberluée.

Alicia haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture, Severina leva les yeux au ciel et Melissa la regarda fixement.

« - Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de James ? » demanda cette dernière.

Lily en resta sans voix. Elles la connaissaient beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus que ses cousins et ça en devenait alarmant.

« - Ecoutez les filles, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pendant un petit bout de temps. Je vous jure que je vous écrirai régulièrement et que l'on se reverra dès que je rentrerai. On pourra même passer les grandes vacances ensemble si vous le désirez. »

« - Lily, on ne se fait pas de soucis là-dessus. On sait que, quoiqu'il arrive, on se reverra toujours. » continua Melissa. « Bien sûr, tu vas nous manquer, c'est certain, mais là n'est pas le problème. »

« - Les filles… » murmura Lily, exaspérée.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de James, pas maintenant.

« - Tu lui as dit, au moins, que tu l'aimais ? » demanda Severina.

« - Je vous en supplie les filles, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. De toute façon c'est trop tard, je suis inscrite à l'université de sorcellerie canadienne (je ne me rappelle plus son nom, c'est dur à prononcer) et mon billet d'avion est réservé. »

Severina et Melissa lui firent signe qu'elles arrêtaient mais qu'elles ne laissaient pas tomber pour autant.

« - On va au Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Alicia. « Comme c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on voit Lily avant l'année prochaine, peut-être pourrions nous en profiter pour s'amuser un peu ? »

Lily acquiesça, trop heureuse de changer de sujet.

Mais quand elles franchirent la porte de la demeure des Evans, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec un Severus Rogue visiblement bouleversé.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu pars au Canada ? » demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

Lily poussa un grognement désespéré tandis que ses amies lui lançaient un « on se rejoint au Chemin ! ».

xxx

Ils s'étaient assis près de la rivière, comme ils le faisaient avant, quand ils étaient encore enfants. Lily avait accordé ce dernier instant à son ami d'enfance avant de partir, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient sûrement plus.

« - Tu ne devrais pas partir. » lui dit Severus, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

« - C'est une super opportunité que j'ai là, Sev' ! » dit Lily pour la énième fois de la journée. « Pourquoi est-ce que je manquerais ça ? Je viens d'avoir mes ASPIC, je suis jeune, je ne suis pas mariée, je n'ai pas d'enfant et c'est seulement pour un an ! »

Severus, qui avait souri lorsque Lily l'avait appelé « Sev' » (ça faisait depuis la cinquième année qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi), baissait à présent la tête, le visage décomposé.

« - Tu vas me manquer. » murmura-t-il.

Lily, qui avait failli se radoucir, secoua la tête.

« - Non, je ne suis qu'une 'sang de bourbe', tu l'as toi-même dit il y a… »

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je regrettais ! » la coupa Severus, désespéré. « Combien de fois l'ais-je répété ? Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Ca aurait tellement été différent si… »

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

« - Et puis tu as tes petits amis. » dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Mulciber se débrouillera pour que tu ne penses plus à moi. »

Severus lui lança un regard suppliant tandis qu'elle se relevait, époussetant au passage les quelques grains de terre sèche qui s'étaient collés sur son jean.

« - Dis-moi au moins que ce n'est pas à cause de ce crétin de Potter que tu pars ! » s'écria-t-il pour la retenir.

Lily se retourna, l'air impassible.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. » dit-elle.

« - Si ça me regarde ! » s'emporta le jeune homme. « Ca me regarde parce que… »

Mais Lily était partie.

« -… je t'aime. » acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

xxx

Les quatre jeunes filles observaient la vitrine de Madame Guipure lorsque quelqu'un les interpella.

« - Tiens, salut les filles ! »

Elles se retournèrent et Lily pâlit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber sur _eux_. Sirius Black se tenait devant elles, arborant un superbe sourire qui fit rougir Melissa, à ses côtés se trouvaient Remus, qui leur adressa un salut discret, Peter, qui avait la bouche pleine de gâteaux, et, un peu en retrait, James Potter. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer, ses jambes défaillir… et cette douleur qui ne cessait de se ranimer à chaque fois qu'elle _le_ voyait.

Melissa, Severina et Alicia les saluèrent d'une voix faussement enjouée tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Lily qui restait désespérément muette.

« - Que faites-vous de beau ? » demanda Sirius.

« - On fait une dernière sortie avec Lily avant son départ. » lui répondit Melissa.

« - Son départ ? » s'exclama James, comme si on venait de le réveiller brutalement.

Il tourna les yeux vers Lily qui fixait obstinément le sol.

« - Elle part au Canada. » répondit Alicia.

Sirius ouvrait des yeux ronds tandis que Remus félicitait Lily.

« - Ca va sûrement être une expérience enrichissante » lui dit le jeune homme avec douceur.

« - J'espère bien. » répondit la rousse avec un sourire.

« - Mais… » bredouilla James, atterré. « Combien de temps ? »

Lily leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« - Un an. » répondit-elle.

« - Ah… » fit James qui avait légèrement pâli. « C'est cool. »

Sirius, remis de sa surprise, s'exclama, enthousiaste :

« - Et bien, tu me raconteras tout quand tu rentreras, j'espère ! »

« - Avec plaisir ! » lui répondit Lily avec un sourire.

Et les quatre jeunes filles s'éloignèrent.

xxx

« - Un an, ce n'est pas si long que ça, tu sais. » fit Sirius.

Les quatre garçons étaient attablés autour d'une bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. James fixait son verre, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« - Non, ce n'est pas long. » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« - Et puis, je croyais que tu t'étais installé avec Hélène ? » ajouta Remus.

« - C'est exact. On s'entend bien tous les deux… » répondit James. « Je suis bien avec elle… »

« - et ben alors ? » demanda Peter.

« - Alors… » murmura James, et il leva un regard désespéré vers ses amis. « Alors pourquoi j'ai senti le monde s'écrouler autour de moi quand j'ai entendu qu'elle partait ? »

Peter haussa les épaules, tandis que Sirius et Remus échangeaient un regard grave.

« - Parce que tu l'aimes encore. » répondit Remus.

« - Mais pourtant, » continua James « J'aime beaucoup Hélène, je crois même que je l'aime… je suis bien avec elle, je sens bien que ça pourrait durer… »

« - Mais elle ne remplace pas Lily. » acheva Sirius à sa place.

James baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« - Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

« - Tenter une dernière fois ta chance. » répondit Sirius.

James sembla réfléchir un instant puis, soudain, son regard s'illumina et un sourire vint éclairer ses lèvres. Il se leva soudain, donnant un grand coup sur la table.

« - C'est décidé ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je pars pour le Canada ! »

Ses trois amis l'observèrent, atterrés.

« - Oui, mais… Hélène ? » demanda Peter timidement.


	2. Ils partent

**Spoiler : les 7 tomes**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient**

**Note :** Je continue ma fic. Merci beaucoup pour vos rewievs. Je tiens à vous dire que mes download seront assez irréguliers car je passe un concours à la fin de l'année. Je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand je posterai le prochain chapitre (Ca peut être dans une semaine comme ça peut être dans six mois, tout dépend de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration).

Je pense aussi que ce sera une fic assez courte, mais comme je ne programme jamais à l'avance, rien n'est sûr.

xxx

**Chapitre 2 : ils partent**

Ca devait bien faire une éternité que Lily n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'aéroport. Il y avait du monde, surtout du monde pressé. On passait en coup de vent autour d'elle, l'évitant, la bousculant, l'assourdissant… elle en avait le vertige. Toute la famille l'accompagnait : de sa sœur maussade à sa petite cousine Anémone qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir de sangloter.

En tant normal, elle aurait sûrement eu un peu honte d'être entourée par une telle smala, mais là, ça lui faisait du bien. Elle avait cette peur qui lui serrait le ventre, peur de l'inconnu, de se retrouver seule et elle avait réellement besoin d'avoir sa famille. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, la guidait, lui portait ses bagages. Cette dépendance, qui l'aurait sûrement énervée un autre jour que celui-ci, la soulageait.

Quelqu'un, derrière elle, l'interpella. Elle se retourna et sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Melissa, Severina, Alicia et même Alice et Frank Longdubat étaient là. Laissant sa famille un instant derrière elle, elle s'élança vers ses amis qui l'enlacèrent, l'embrassèrent, la taquinèrent. Alice et Frank plaisantèrent, imaginèrent ce qui pourrait lui arriver au Canada (le meilleur comme le pire). Melissa versa une petite larme, Severina et Alicia lui donnèrent une tonne de recommandations puis le groupe d'amis se joignit à la famille.

Tous l'accompagnèrent, de l'enregistrement des bagages jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement où ils durent se séparer.

« - Prends soin de toi. » lui dit Rose Evans en l'embrassant.

Puis ce fut le tour de son père, de ses tantes, oncles, cousins, amis… même sa sœur lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres sur la joue. En tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, Lily leur fit un dernier signe d'adieu et passa la barrière qui la séparait de ceux qu'elle aimait. Après avoir passé la douane, montré son passeport, que l'on ait vérifié ses bagages à main, Lily se retrouva assise sur un banc en attendant d'embarquer. Placée à côté d'une famille aux nombreux enfants tous plus chahuteurs les uns que les autres, elle laissa libre cour à sa tristesse et se mit à sangloter comme une petite fille.

La dame à côté d'elle qui était en train de donner le biberon à son dernier lui tendit un mouchoir.

xxx

« - Dépêche-toi, James, tu vas être en retard ! » s'exclama Sirius en tirant la valise de son ami.

« - Oui Maman ! » lui répondit James, amusé.

« - Il n'empêche que Sirius a raison. » rétorqua Eléonore Potter la vraie « maman ».

James acquiesça et accéléra le pas. Les maraudeurs au complet ainsi que ses parents et Hélène étaient là.

« - Comment ça fonctionne tout ça ? » demanda Edward Potter un peu perdu, en se grattant la tête.

« - Il faut aller faire enregistrer les bagages là-bas. »lui répondit Hélène, qui était d'origine moldue. « Il faut que tu vérifies le numéro de ton vol, James. »

Le garçon obtempéra. Une fois dans la file d'attente, Sirius prit James à part.

« - Tu ne l'as pas quittée ? » lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

James secoua la tête, les épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

« - Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. » avoua-t-il. « Je me suis dit que si jamais ça ne marchait pas avec Lily… »

« - C'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis, James. » fit remarquer Remus qui les avait rejoint.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux.

« - Je sais… mais je… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu. »

Voyant le regard perdu de leur ami, Sirius et Remus décidèrent de le laisser tranquille sur le sujet. Une fois les bagages de James enregistrés, Hélène les conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement (après avoir vérifié elle-même sur le billet de James).

« - On ne peut pas le suivre plus loin. » expliqua la jeune fille en s'arrêtant devant la barrière.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Monsieur et Madame Potter avaient été pris au dépourvu lorsque leur fils leur avait fait part de sa décision de partir au Canada. C'était leur fils unique, ils l'avaient eu tard et l'avaient toujours choyé. Il été si important à leurs yeux ! Mais Eléonore et Edward Potter n'étaient pas non plus des parents idiots. Ils savaient bien qu'un jour leur fils devrait voler de ses propres ailes… et ce jour-là était arrivé. C'est donc sans histoire qu'ils avaient accepté son départ.

Les maraudeurs, bien que tristes, connaissaient la raison de son départ. Bien qu'ils apprécient Hélène et qu'ils soient un peu gênés pour elle, ils savaient bien que James n'avait jamais vraiment oublié Lily. Ce voyage, s'il ne permettait pas à leur ami de conquérir la rousse, l'amènerait sûrement à l'oublier et il pourrait alors s'installer plus sereinement avec Hélène (ou n'importe quelle autre fille… mais Hélène était bien, même si elle n'était pas Lily).

Pour Hélène, c'était une autre histoire. Elle aimait James, elle savait qu'il était bien avec elle (sinon il n'aurait jamais proposé qu'ils s'installent ensemble), mais elle sentait bien aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle l'avait bien vu, toutes ces années, avec Lily Evans, son regard qui s'illuminait quand il la voyait. Pour elle, il n'avait jamais eu ce regard-là. Quand il lui avait appris qu'il partait au Canada, elle était restée stupéfaite au milieu des cartons qui meublaient encore l'appartement. Puis elle s'était raisonnée. Il avait peut-être besoin de réfléchir encore un peu, de se retrouver avec lui-même avant de s'installer avec elle. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient emménagé trop vite ensemble. Ce voyage lui permettrait sûrement de se mettre les idées au clair (peut-être même d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute Lily Evans) et ils pourraient, ensuite, vivre ensemble plus sereinement. Sinon… elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce « sinon » car son cœur se serrait à chaque fois, mais elle savait qu'il était là. Si James s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle comme il le devrait et qu'il décidait de s'arrêter là, elle aurait le cœur brisé. Mais d'un autre côté, il valait mieux s'en apercevoir maintenant que trop tard… car elle en souffrirait encore plus. Vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas était plus cruel que de ne pas vivre avec lui.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand James se posta devant elle pour l'embrasser. Il y eut quelques secondes de gêne. Le jeune homme n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur se contracter : il avait peut-être déjà pris sa décision, et il semblait bien que c'était en rapport avec ce maudit « sinon ». James l'embrassa rapidement sur le coin des lèvres et, après avoir fait un dernier signe à tout le monde, passa la barrière et se dirigea vers la douane.

Hélène baissa la tête, sentant un immense vide en elle. Quelque chose semblait s'être brisée quelque part. C'était comme si c'était déjà fini entre James et elle. Elle baissa la tête, résignée. Remus lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

« - A nous aussi, il va nous manquer. » lui dit-elle.

Hélène lui adressa un sourire crispé. Mais elle sentait bien que la phrase du jeune homme sonnait comme une excuse. Ils savaient sûrement des choses qu'elle ignorait.

xxx

Lorsque James arriva à la salle d'embarcation, l'embarquement avait déjà commencé. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la file d'attente, montra son billet et son passeport à l'hôtesse et entra dans l'avion. Il chercha du regard la rousse, mais ne la vit pas. Sa place était à côté d'une jolie femme, visiblement célibataire, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil légèrement aguicheur. James soupira : il sortait avec Hélène, partait pour conquérir Lily qui était celle qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas besoin d'une en plus.

xxx

Lily s'installa en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. La famille un peu bruyante était assise un peu plus loin, elle était assise à côté d'un hublot, et un jeune homme charmant et visiblement célibataire venait de s'installer à côté d'elle. Que demander de plus ? Malheureusement, après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil et fait une moue dubitative, le « jeune homme charmant » la snoba complètement et sortit son journal. Lily ouvrit la bouche, offusquée par une telle impolitesse, et sortit son livre, snobant à son tour son voisin.

xxx

L'avion avait décollé depuis quelques minutes. James parcourait à présent le couloir pour trouver la rousse. Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas assise bien loin. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, plongée dans un livre. Discrètement, James se pencha vers le voisin de la jeune fille.

« - Excusez-moi » murmura-t-il. « Je suis un peu claustrophobe et je ne supporte pas être assis au milieu de l'avion… il me faut absolument un hublot près de moi. Cela vous gênerait-il d'échanger de place avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme à qui il venait de s'adresser se tourna de mauvaise grâce vers lui.

« - Vous êtes assis où ? » grommela-t-il.

James grimaça : il était tombé sur un mal aimable, ça n'allait pas être aisé. Il indiqua sa place et l'homme se retourna pour l'inspecter. La jeune femme à côté de qui James était assis se penchait elle aussi pour les voir. Le voisin de Lily accepta aussitôt l'échange et, après avoir récupéré toutes ses affaires, se précipita pour s'asseoir à nouvelle place. James s'installa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'homme qu'il venait de déloger. Il était en train de discuter avec sa nouvelle voisine qui lui adressait à son tour des clins d'œil aguicheurs qu'il semblait bien apprécier. James soupira de soulagement et put alors se tourner vers Lily.

xxx

Plongée dans son livre, Lily avait vaguement entendu du remue-ménage à côté d'elle. Son « charmant » voisin devait avoir changé de place pour une fille plus potable qu'elle. Ce n'était pas plus mal car elle ne sait pas si elle l'aurait supporté tout le voyage. Se sentant observée, elle leva le nez de son bouquin et tourna la tête pour voir si elle avait en effet un nouveau voisin. Elle se sentit comme clouée sur place. Elle en avait un, en effet.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Réprimant un sourire, James lui fit signe de baisser la voix.

« - Moins fort, Fleur-de-Lys, je crois que tout l'avion t'as entendu. »

Rougissante, Lily reprit, parlant moins fort.

« - Mais enfin, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

« - Potter, réponds à ma question. » reprit Lily sentant un ancien sentiment d'exaspération remonter à la surface.

« - Et bien, quand tu m'as parlé de partir au Canada, ça m'a donné envie, donc… »

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« - Tu es inscris à la faculté de magie ? »

« - Non, je le ferai sur place. »

« - Il fallait le faire deux ou trois mois à l'avance. Moi-même je m'y suis prise trop tard, ils m'ont dit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place disponible et c'est moi qui l'ai prise. »

James resta muet, soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sur ce coup-là…

« - Et je suppose que tu n'as pas cherché non plus où te loger ? » demanda Lily.

« - Heu… non. »

Lily soupira, complètement atterrée.

« - J'ai eu un mal fou à me trouver une place ! »

James baissa la tête, soudain démoralisé. Il avait entrepris ce voyage pour récupérer Lily et voilà que son voyage allait s'arrêter avant même d'avoir commencé ! Devant son air malheureux, la jeune fille soupira, attendrie.

« - Je suis dans une famille hôtesse. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont une grosse maison en banlieue. J'essaierai de voir s'ils ont de la place pour un second hôte. » soupira-t-elle. « Il reste un petit mois avant la reprise des cours à la faculté… tu pourras peut-être rester ce temps-là. »

James soupira de soulagement.

« - C'est vrai, tu ferais ça ? »

Lily acquiesça.

« - Mais il faudra que tu retournes en Angleterre pour tes études. »

« - Je suis inscris nulle part. » répondit James.

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je suis jeune. » lui répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. « Je peux bien prendre une année sabbatique ! »

Lily secoua la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Il la surprendrait toujours ! James, lui, sentit son estomac se nouer. Il lui avait menti. Il avait passé les tests en Juillet pour la formation d'auror et l'avait réussi haut la main. Il devait commencer les cours dans un mois. Mais un mois lui semblait bien court pour conquérir sa belle. Et puis, il n'aurait sûrement pas le cœur de repartir sans elle. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que, au moins, ils accepteraient de le reprendre en formation l'année d'après s'il ne se présentait pas cette année ?

James essaya de chasser ces idées de sa tête. Il verrait bien ce que l'avenir lui réserverait ! Il se prit même à rêver que dans un mois il aurait réussi à gagner le cœur de Lily et que tous deux reviendraient en Angleterre, main dans la main. Puis il grimaça. Il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher les études de la jeune fille. Elle avait eu une chance phénoménale d'être acceptée ainsi à la faculté de Québec, il ne devait pas être égoïste.

Lily, elle, sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade. Elle ne se remettait pas de ses émotions. Elle partait au Québec pour l'oublier et voilà que même là il la poursuivait ! Avait-il décidé de la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Lily poussa un soupir désespéré. Il la rendrait folle !


End file.
